Dance for You
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: Noir. Detective Mako gets a little surprise at work.


**Spiritual sequel to "Give Me More." Enjoy the sexy.**

* * *

Mako hated days like these.

Republic City was _disgusting_, even more so than usual, when it rained. The city was still hot and muggy, and the rain only accentuated the stench of rotting garbage; the rain also made the smoke coming from the Satomobiles so thick one can practically hold the exhaust in their hands.

With storm clouds covering the sun's bright rays, the artificial, electric signs and lights were already on to their maximum capacity, which was also a problem; Mako received countless calls about power outages all over the city and was forced to tell the callers to call the electric company, arguing that there is nothing the police force could do.

The lack of sunlight also made the firebender feel as though weights were tied around all his limbs. It was hard for him to wake up that morning, his body clock ruined by not being able to rise with the sun in the summer, that Mako had to drink five cups of tea that morning instead of his usual two to be able to function.

_It's not only the lack of sunlight that's making you feel a little low today,_ a voice inside the detective's head chided. The firebender tried to tune it out, not wanting to even think about the one who has been haunting his dreams.

_More like making them much more interesting_, the detective's inner voice teased.

The firebender only sighed, rubbing his temples as he leaned over his cluttered desk. His notes on the triads were sprawled and crumpled all over the oak table, the top sheet of paper detailing last week's bust on the Agni Kais and Triple Threats that took place in neutral territory- the drug market posing as a gentleman's club that he discovered through a hole in the wall.

It was also through that crack between the bricks that Mako had his first encounter with the beautiful woman with skin like caramel and eyes more blue than the North Pole. The black lingerie, the long chocolate colored hair, the graceful moves on stage, the annoying smirk on her face when she trapped him in that alleyway- the image was burned in his memory. It's been weeks since he's last seen that woman, _Korra_, and, as though leeches were sucking out his energy, the detective has been faring badly ever since.

Mako leaned back into his chair, arms hanging out to his sides and head lolled back, his dark brown hair swaying to the slight breeze coming from his window fan. Even with the new invention, designed and patented by the great Asami Sato herself, the firebender could not get any relief from the heat.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

The detective was so deep in thought that he almost fell out of his seat at the sound.

"Come in!" he cried out, quickly shuffling his papers into a pile as he heard the door open. He stood up as he finished clearning his desk, ready to salute Chief Beifong should she be the one to enter, though he wasn't expecting her to come by at this time of the evening.

_Klok! Klok! Klok! Klok!_

He froze; Beifong never wore heels.

_Slam! Click!_

Mako raised his head when he heard the door close and lock; his amber eyes widened, and his mouth almost dropped to the floor.

It was _her_.

Her grey pea coat was soaking wet; drops of rain oozed out of the fabric at random intervals. She was wearing dark black fishnets, held up by rhinestone garters that peeked out from under her shiny, little, black dress. The silk fabric clung to her like a second skin, probably due to the rain.

As his eyes travelled up the woman's body, Mako couldn't help but notice that despite her coat not having a hood and her whole outfit being drenched, Korra's hair was dry and looking softer than ever.

"Y-you're a waterbender?" he stammered.

Korra clapped slowly for him, smiling slightly at the man behind the desk.

"Is that the only thing you learned at the Police Academy, Detective?" she teased, sauntering over to the desk. With each click of her heel, Mako could feel his heart beating wildly and his face turning a deep shade of red as his eyes connected with hers.

"H-how d-did you get in here?" he sputtered.

"Through the front door, obviously. Take a seat," Korra nonchalantly replied, finally making her way to the flustered firebender without slipping or breaking eye contact. The detective slowly sat back down in his seat, shifting his legs every so often.

The waterbender placed her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning over the desk. She looked down and smirked.

"Detective, is that a gun in your pats or are you just happy to see me?"

"WHAT? I-I-I, uhhh, wha-" Mako moved around in his seat gulping as he could feel the heat rise in his face… and his pants.

Korra laughed at the detective's discomfort, walking around the wooden table. She held on to the arm rails as she settled herself on to the detective's lap; the waterbender could feel the firebender stiffen underneath her. She grabbed on to the detective's shoulders and leaned forward, taking note of the faint scent of sandalwood and spice emanating from the man and the harsh pants coming out through his nostrils.

She whispered in his ear, "Want to know a secret, Detective?"

Her only reply was a grunt that reverberated in his chest.

In an even softer voice the dancer confessed, "I'm happy to see you too."

Mako groaned, tangling his fingers in the waterbender's soft tresses as he brought her head to face him.

"_Spirits_, Korra," he bit out, "I've been thinking about you every night. Do you know how hard I've been looking for you these past several weeks? Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

The young woman giggled, "Only half as much as I want to kiss _you_."

The detective brought Korra's lips down to meet his. It was rough and passionate from the start, hands touching whatever they can grasp, arms encircling each other's bodies. Soon enough, though, the blue eyed woman pushed him away, grasping his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. She lifted herself off of the firebender, taking in his flushed, chapped lips and the confusion in his honey colored eyes.

Korra slowly unbuttoned her coat, revealing her black flapper dress. She walked around the table again, dropping her soggy coat a few inches by the detective's paperwork. Her azure eyes met his as she reached for the zipper at the back of her dress.

"I want to congratulate you on getting Zolt," she stated, slowly dragging the zipper down.

Mako gulped, "Is that the _only _thing you're doing, Korra?"

The young woman simply smirked in response, letting the fabric fall down her body. The shadows from the window blinds played out on her skin like zebra stripes, and the fan gave her no relief from the burning need she felt for the man in front of her.

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."


End file.
